Rehteah's Otherside Appearance
by Riana Mustang
Summary: Co-Written by Bluefire. My character Rehteah Lumarin *from my Concrete Angel fic* ends up in the Otherside realm. R&R, please. All complainers shall be dragged off to their fate by the patron Arachne.
1. Silverwolfprincess

Rehteah's Otherside Appearance  
Authors: Silverwolfprincess and Bluefire  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to GL, I don't own Qui-Gon. ::sighs:: Wish I did though...hehe. Xanatos belongs to Jude Watson. I own Rehteah Lumarin, and everything else belongs to Bluefire.  
Summary: My character Rehteah Lumarin *from my Concrete Angel fic* ends up in the Otherside realm.  
Feedback: Yes! It's a writer's best friend. ::starts to sing tune from MR, but then shuts up as she gets weird looks from ppl::  
A/N: You'd have to read my Concrete Angel fic to kind of understand some of this, mainly the first bit of this one with rehteah in it...  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Xan! YOU MORON!!!" Kit shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"  
  
Annoyed at having been woken up by her yelling, Xani cursed in Telosian and stormed out to see what she wanted this time. He muttered under his breath, something to the effect of 'strangling the little hellspawn' as he referred to her.  
  
He found her a few moments later, fuming by her cadillac. Xanatos looked over at the car, then over at Kit and hid a self-satisfied grin. He'd been ticked off at her the night before and had broken out the taillights with his lightsaber to get back at her.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked irritably.  
  
Kit turned on him, her emerald eyes blazing dangerously. "What in the seven hells happened to my damn car?!" she demanded furiously.  
  
He didn't answer, but instead he merely stared at her as though it should have been painfully obvious what had happened to her precious car. She started towards him, fully intent on ripping him a new butthole when there was a sudden bright flash of blue light that blinded both of them.  
  
"Damn it!" Kit swore, throwing up her arms to shield her eyes.  
  
After a minute, the light vanished and Kit slowly lowered her arms. She glanced over at Xani, thinking it was one of his tricks, but the flash of light had caught him off guard as well. She shook her head and glanced back to where the light had come from.  
  
There on the ground lay a young girl with black wings, unconscious. She was slender of build, almost wispy, really, and looked as though she was about a couple years older than Kit. Her red-gold hair fell loosely around her pale, pretty features, except for the single braid that hung just past her right shoulder. Her beige shirt and pants were torn in several places, as was the darker brown robe that she wore. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises, with some traces of dried blood, and her left arm was bent at an odd angle, obviously having been broken somehow.  
  
Kit's heart went out to the poor girl. "Damn," she muttered in Othertongue.  
  
Kit walked over to the girl and carefully lifted her, hoping she wouldn't make the damage worse by moving her. It looked as though she'd been through more than enough already.  
  
Xani rolled his eyes as she walked past him and she shot him an evil look. "I'll deal with you later, Xan," she said.  
  
"Yeah, right. Whatever Kit," Xani said.  
  
She didn't answer as she moved past him into the house. She kicked the door shut in his face, grinning to herself when she heard the tell-tale *BANG!* of his head meeting wood. She lay the other girl down on the couch in the common room just as her older brother Jin walked in.  
  
"Who's this?" he asked.  
  
Kit shrugged. "I don't know. I was outside yelling at Xani and there was this flash of light. The next thing I knew, she was lying on the ground, out cold. She's hurt pretty bad," Kit replied.  
  
Jin nodded. "Yeah, no kidding. Let me see what I can do," he said.  
  
Just then, the girl moaned quietly in pain as she started to come around. Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up, but Jin pushed her back down gently. She looked up at them and gasped, trying to back away, but gave up when a sharp pain shot through her left arm. Frightened, she wrapped her wings around her like an onyx shield.   
  
"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. It's all right, we're not going to hurt you," Kit said as she and Jin backed up a little bit.  
  
The girl peered out from behind her wings, watching them cautiously. "Wh...where am I? Who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling almost as badly as the rest of her body.  
  
"I'm Kit Anicato, and this is my brother Jin. The others around here somewhere," Kit said.  
  
"Others?" the girl asked suspiciously.  
  
Kit nodded. "Yeah, they're pretty harmless though. Most of them anyway," she said.  
  
The girl slowly unfurled her wings, and the two siblings saw her holding her left arm. "I'm Rehteah," she said cautiously.  
  
"Nice to meet you. How's your arm feeling?" Jin asked.  
  
"It hurts. I think it's broken or something," she answered.  
  
"Here, let me see it," Jin said.   
  
Hesitantly she moved her other arm back, but the second he touched her, she cried out. He pulled back and glanced over at Kit.  
  
"Kit, go get some bandages and salve for me, ok?" he said.  
  
She nodded and headed towards the bathroom. She appeared again a few moments later, holding the requested items. She handed them to her brother and he gave her a nod. She watched as he wrapped Rehteah's arm and put the salve on her wounds, cleaning off the dried blood. When he was finished he stepped back and Kit helped her up. Rehteah stumbled for a moment, dizzy, but Kit held onto her other arm until she steadied herself.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Come on, I've got some stuff in my closet that'll probably fit you," she said.  
  
"Ummm, ok," Rehteah muttered as she followed Kit to her room.  
  
Rehteah hovered in the doorway, watching Kit rummage through her closet. After a minute or so, Kit emerged holding a light blue tank top with a dragon on it and a pair of black flare jeans. She handed them to Rehteah.  
  
"Here, these should fit you. There's a bathroom down that hallway where you can change," she said.  
  
Rehteah nodded. "Thanks," she said, heading for the bathroom.  
  
She emerged a few minutes later, and wandered back into the common room. The others had were there now, and Kit introduced Rehteah to them. She shied away from Xanatos, not trusting him. Kit sensed this and said, "No one does except Clairese."  
  
"So what's your story?" Ping asked as Rehteah sat down on the sofa and started scratching Blondie on the head.  
  
Rehteah sighed. "The long or short version?" she asked.  
  
"How did you get here? Where are you from?" Clairese asked.  
  
"In other words, the short one," Xani remarked, rolling his eyes. Clairese nudged him in the ribs. "Hey, what the hell was that for?"  
  
"Xani, give the girl a break, ok?" she said.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled.  
  
Rehteah ignored them. "I'm originally from Alderaan, but my home is on Coruscant. I doubt you've heard of it, though. I'm a Jedi apprentice. My Master and I were on a mission when we were ambushed. We were taken captive and separated. I don't know what happened to him. All I remember was being tortured, and then there was this bright flash of light, and I blacked out," she said quietly. A single tear slipped down her face. "I'm not even really sure where I am."  
  
Blondie made a whimpering noise and looked up at her, licking her hand once. Rehteah smiled and scratched the dog on her head again. Jin put his hand on her arm.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," Jin said quietly.  
  
Rehteah sighed and looked away. "I hope so," she said, her voice a barely audible whisper. The others exchanged glances, none of them really sure what to say to her.  
  
"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you want. You can have the common area or bunk with Jin," Ping said, giving his twin brother a knowing wink.  
  
"Oh, cut it out," Jin said, smacking his brother on the back of the head.  
  
"OW!"   
  
"Serves ya right," Xani commented.  
  
"Shut up, Xan. No one asked for your opinion!" Kit snapped.  
  
He gave her his 'storm on the horizon' glare, but said nothing else. Rehteah laughed in spite of herself at their antics.  
  
"Thank you. I'll take the common area," she said.  
  
  
  
Ok, here's the first chapter of this. the next part was written by bluefire, and i'll have that up asap.  
~*Silverwolfprincess*~ 


	2. Bluefire

"And tommorrow," Kit told Rehteah "I can take you to the mall. If my car's   
repared on time." "Hey don't sweat it, sis." Ping told his sister. "I'll have   
it repaired by tomorrow in the afternoon. I'm sure Jin here can float me the   
parts."   
"I don't know," Jin told his brother "I mean the wisecrack you made about me   
and Rehteah really hurt. Just kidding, bro. Since this is for our baby   
sister, I'll help." "Well, light's out in twenty. I'd better go get my laptop   
and see if I've still got anything in my account."  
Kit walked up the spiral staircase with with only one plan in mind:   
Ayuixuiltiama, which roughly translates to "Woman of Midnight" in   
Othertongue.   
  
Ping was still teasing Jin about he and Rehteah being a couple even when   
Rehteah followed Cleo to get a few blankets. "Dude, she's not much younger   
than you are. Maybe three or four years. And think about it. You're single   
and she's probably single." Jin blushed fiery red and said to his brother,   
his voice squeaking, "Please! I barely know her!" "BUT YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Ping   
and Xanotos said at the same time.   
  
Kit, who happened to hear them, set the laptop down on a table, rolled her   
eyes and she snuck up behind them so quiet that not even the twins could hear   
her. She smacked Ping's and Xanotos's heads together. "OW!" They both said at   
the same time. "Serves you two right." Kit then said "That's enough, you two.   
I guess that we should get to know her better before we make judgements."   
"THANK you, Kit!" Jin exclaimed.   
  
  
  
Here's the part written by bluefire, next ch. is done by me. 


	3. Silverwolfprincess

Rehteah overheard the last part of the conversation and glanced over at Cleo in confusion as they came back into the common room. Cleo carried two pillows, and Rehteah had a thick blanket draped over her right arm.   
  
"Are they always like that?" she asked.   
  
Cleo nodded. "Yeah, but you get used to it after a while. Xan, Ping, leave Jin and Rehteah alone, ok?" she said.  
  
Ping still laughed at his own joke as he and the others started to leave the room, bidding Rehteah good night. Cleo put the pillows down against the arm of the sofa, taking the blanket and draping it over the couch before saying good night and leaving the room.  
  
Jin and Rehteah were alone now. An awkward silence passed between them, but Jin finally spoke up, easing the sudden tension in the air.   
  
"Will you be comfortable enough here?" he asked.  
  
She nodded as she sat down. "Yes, thank you," she answered.  
  
"Hey, no problem. If you need anything, just let me know. Sleep well," Jin said.  
  
"You too," Rehteah whispered softly.  
  
Jin nodded and left the room. Rehteah found herself admiring the fluid, almost feline grace of his movements. She sighed and lay back, tucking her wings under her protectively as she did so. She pulled the blanket over her, being careful of her broken arm.  
  
She was about to fall asleep when she felt something bump against her leg. She glanced over at the other end of the sofa and saw that Blondie had jumped up on the couch and was making herself comfortable on the blanket. Rehteah shook her head in amusement and let herself drift into a healing trance.  
  
Her last conscious thought that night was the hope that Qui-Gon was all right.  
  
The next morning she woke up feeling a little better. Her arm hadn't healed completely, but she could move it without being in quite as much pain now.  
  
She stood up gracefully, being careful not to bump the still-sleeping Blondie off the couch. Her black wings unfurled as she stretched luxuriously, running a hand through her hair.  
  
Then she headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. She turned on the light and realized that one of the girls had left some clothes in there for her. She glanced down at them. There was a shimmery silver t-shirt and dark blue shimmery skirt. Rehteah shrugged and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long minute. The bruises and other wounds that had marred her face were gone now except for a small scar on her cheek. She sighed.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's not as bad as it could have been Teah," she muttered to herself, shuddering involuntarily.   
  
Again her thoughts turned to Qui-Gon, and she wondered if he was all right. She could still feel their bond, but it was tinged with pain. Whether it was hers or his, she couldn't really tell for certain. She hoped it wasn't his.  
  
She tried to reach out to him, but there was no response, almost as though he was trying to block her for some reason. ~Probably doesn't want me to feel whatever pain he's in~ she thought with another sigh as she turned on the shower and undressed, stepping under the flow of warm water.  
  
She emerged a short time later, wearing the shimmery silver shirt and blue skirt that went just past her ankles. Her red-gold hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail except for her braid, which hung undone past her shoulder. She grabbed the band that bound the braid from the sink as she left the bathroom, redbraiding the strands as she walked, not really paying any attention as to where she was going.  
  
Suddenly she was startled out of her reverie just as she tied off the end of her braid when she bumped into someone. She glanced up, intending to offer an apology, but then she got a good look at who she had run into and gasped, backing up just a bit.   
  
~No~ she thought.   
  
It was Torran. How did he get here? And why was his braid missing? She started shaking and tried to force herself to be still.  
  
"Hey, nice wings, beautiful," he said smoothly.   
  
"Umm, thanks. If you'll excuse me, I need to go," she said warily.  
  
She tried to move past him, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned back towards him, a trace of fear in her eyes as she stared at him.   
  
"The name's Shane McCormick," he said.  
  
Shane McCormick? So she'd been wrong. It wasn't Torran, but rather someone who bore an eerie resemblance to the one who had tried on more than one occasion to kill her. It wasn't much of a comforting thought, though. Something was still wrong, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"You want to go down to the lake later? We can...get to know each other better," hesaid softly, all but purring like a cat.  
  
"No. I have things to do," she said, again trying to leave.  
  
Shane wouldn't let her. He tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her a little closer.  
She tried to push him away from her, but he grabbed her other arm and squeezed it tightly. She cried out as a white-hot pain shot through her arm. It wasn't completely healed yet, and he had probably caused even more damage to it now.   
  
"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling against him.   
  
Just then, Jin happened to be walking by when he heard Rehteah's scream. He ran to find out what was going on and finally found her trying to get away from Shane. This angered him, and he barely registered the change into his Black Mask form: a creature that resembled a black panther on two legs, with arms and with a tail.  
  
"Leave her alone, McSlimeball! She doesn't want to go with you!" Jin snarled and lunged at Shane.   
  
Startled, he let go of his hold on Rehteah just as she was trying to pull away from him again. She felt herself falling and cried out as she landed on the ground, hitting her injured arm against the wall. She backed away quickly, shielding herself behind her dark wings, shivering violently.  
  
"Stay out of this, Jin! This isn't any of your business. It's between me and her," Shane snapped.  
  
This only angered Jin further. He grabbed Shane by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall as hard as he could. The golden pather's eyes narrowed and Shane flinched, but he didn't let Jin see this.   
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds right now, McCormick," Jin growled.  
  
Hearing the threat, Rehteah peered out from behind her shield. "No, Jin. Don't. Not on my account," she said softly, her voice pleading with him.  
"He hurt you, Rehteah. Why shouldn't I? It's what he deserves," Jin said, never taking his eyes off Shane as he spoke, his protective streak coming out.  
  
"No, Jin. Don't. Please, it's all right," she whispered.  
  
Finally Jin relented. "All right." He turned his attention back to Shane. "The only reason I'm not going to do kill you is because of Rehteah. But if you ever go near her again, you won't be so lucky. I won't be so merciful next time," Jin growled.  
  
Shane sighed in relief, but then yelled in pain as Jin slammed him against the wall again and hurled him away into a table further down the hallway. His back made contact with the hard mahagany wood, and his head hit the wall. He slumped down to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Jin shifted back into his natural form and hurried to Rehteah's side. She unfurled her wings as he knelt beside her, taking her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, trembling, and he held her close, stroking her hair. Silvery tears slid down her cheeks. Finally she calmed down and Jin lifted her face to his, wiping away the shimmering trail on her pale skin. She smiled faintly at him, grateful.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"How bad did he hurt you?"  
  
"Not too bad. I'm all right, Jin. Really. He just hurt my bad arm. Nothing that a healing trance won't fix," she answered.  
  
They sat in silence for a long minute before Jin spoke again. "Why did you want me to spare him?" he asked.  
  
Rehteah hesitated. "I couldn't bear to see anyone get hurt just because of me. I appreciate the gesture, but..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Jin asked.  
  
"I'm not worth it, I guess," she said reluctantly.  
  
Jin was startled. "Why would you say that? Of course you are," he said.  
  
Rehteah shook her head. "No I'm not, Jin."  
  
"You are to me," he replied softly, the words startling him as they came out. He could tell that his statement had caught her off guard as well.  
  
"What?" she asked, her voice a barely audible whisper that she hardly recognized as her own.  
  
"I..." Jin started, not really sure how to tell her how he felt about her. "I...that is, I..." he stammered.  
  
"You what?" Rehteah asked softly.  
  
Jin didn't answer, but instead placed his hand gently on her cheek and brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. It was a light, questioning touch at first, but then it became deeper as Rehteah kissed him back, letting her wings surround them like a cocoon.   
  
Finally they pulled away, and merely sat there, gazing at each other in silence. Jin mistook the silence for disdain and started to stand up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so impulsive," he said quietly.  
  
"No, don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for, Jin. You just caught me off guard," she replied as he helped her up.  
  
Jin was about to say something more when Kit and Ping came up to them.  
  
"What's wrong? We heard yelling..." Kit started when she noticed her older brother standing there with his arm around Rehteah.  
  
"Nothing. She just had a run-in with Shane," Jin answered.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ping asked, looking from Rehteah to his brother and back again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. My arm's just a little sore. Nothing that a healing trance won't take care of though," she responded.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kit asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Come on, Ping's got the car fixed. I'll take you to the mall."  
  
"All right." She turned back to Jin and whispered in his ear. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem," he whispered back.  
  
She smiled shyly and slipped out of his embrace, following Kit down the hallway. Jin watched her leave, and Ping gave his brother that same irritating knowing look. Jin noticed it and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, Ping! Would you knock it off with that look?" Jin asked irritably.  
  
"No. You know you like her, Jin. Don't even try to deny it. I think she likes you too, though," Ping said smugly.  
  
Jin rolled his eyes again and smacked his brother upside the head. "I barely know her. Cut it out," he grumbled as he walked away.   
  
"You're in denial!" Ping called after him.  
  
Jin flipped him off without even stopping. Ping's amused laughter and teasing remarks followed him down the hall. Jin ignored him.  
***************   
  
"What shop do you want to go to first?" Kit asked as she and Rehteah entered the huge mall.  
  
Rehteah shrugged. "I don't know. You pick," she said, then noticed the odd stares that people were giving her. "Umm, what's wrong with these people? Why do they keep staring at me that way?"  
  
Kit glanced over at Rehteah, then at some of the people who were walking by. "It's probably because of your wings. I don't think anyone around here has ever seen anything like them," Kit answered.  
  
"Oh," Rehteah said quietly.  
  
Just then Kit saw two people staring at Rehteah strangely and whispering with their heads together. "Hey, knock it off! Leave the poor girl alone! Why don't you go screw each other behind that plant over there?!" Kit yelled to them.  
  
The couple glared at her, the girl flipping her off and they stormed away. Kit just rolled her eyes and walked away with Rehteah following her.   
  
"I hate getting that reaction," Rehteah muttered as she followed Kit into a large store.  
  
"Do you get it a lot?" Kit asked.  
  
Rehteah didn't answer for a long time as she started to rummage through some of the racks next to her. Finally she looked up and nodded. Her blue-gray eyes seemed almost haunted as she spoke.  
  
"Yes. Where I come from, everyone at the Temple has white wings, except me. I'm kind of an outcast because of it. The only one who's ever really cared about me was Master Qui-Gon. He took me as his Padawan when I was ten. He's basically all I've got," she said.  
  
"Padawan?" Kit asked, tilting her head slightly to one side in confusion.   
  
Rehteah nodded. "Yes, it means apprentice," she answered.  
  
"What about your family?" Kit asked.  
  
Rehteah shrugged. "I've never met them. They left me on the front steps of the Temple right after I was born. They must have figured I belonged there or they didn't want me or something. I don't know."  
  
"Why would they just abandon you?"  
  
"They must have known I was Force-sensitive. Only those who are have these wings. But everyone despises me because mine are black. It's been said that only darksiders have the black wings. But I'm not a darksider. Nobody believes it, though. I think most of them would rather see me dead. A few have them have actually *tried* to kill me," she explained. "Torran tried just before my Master and I were sent on that mission and I somehow ended up here."  
  
Kit put her hand on her arm. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. It's not your fault."  
  
"Hey, would you extend your wings and let me see them?" Kit asked.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Kit. You saw how people were reacting," Rehteah said hesitantly.  
  
"Come on, just for a minute. If anyone tries to mess with you, they'll wish they hadn't," Kit said.  
  
Rehteah hesitated for a moment longer, then finally relented. She took a step back so she wouldn't knock over any of the displays. She took a deep breath and let it out, closing her eyes for a second and then opening them again as she extended her ebony wings to their full length. The black feathers draped almost to the floor and gave Rehteah an almost mystical appearance.   
  
After a long minute of expecting the crude remarks that never came from anyone, she tucked them back behind her again where they were a little less visable.  
  
"Wow. They're really pretty," Kit said.  
  
"Thanks," Rehteah said.  
  
Then she went back to rummaging through the racks until she found a pretty emerald green shirt and black pants. She held them up for Kit to see. "What do you think of this?"  
  
"I like very much. Here, try this too," Kit said, handing her a light blue tank top and a long skirt of an even darker blue, and another shirt that was a garnet red.  
  
"Oh, I like that."  
  
"Yeah, I figured. Jin probably will too," Kit joked.  
  
Rehteah blushed. "Why do you say that?" she asked innocently.  
  
"He likes you. I think you like him too."  
  
Rehteah shrugged, evading the statement. "Eh, he's all right. He seems like a nice guy," she said, walking past Kit towards the fitting room.  
  
Kit rolled her eyes and laughed. "All right? What do you mean, all right? You two couldn't have gotten any closer earlier!"   
  
"Oh, be quiet."  
  
"No. Besides, I don't shut up just because someone tells me to," Kit said.  
  
Rehteah gave an exaggerated sigh and turned back to her. She waved her hand in the air in front of Kit's face, trying to mind-whammy Kit. "You *will* forget what you saw between me and Jin earlier," she said.  
  
Kit rolled her eyes and scoffed jokingly. "Nope, sorry. Won't work. Besides, Xani-butt's already tried that one. Remind me to show you the tape we made of him when Jin hypnotized him. *That* was too funny!"  
  
Rehteah raised an eyebrow, and it was clear that she was trying to keep from laughing. "Hypnotized him? Is it possible to hypnotize someone who's Force-sensitive?" she choked.  
  
Kit shrugged indifferently. "Eh, apparently so. He kept saying it wasn't, but leave it to Jin to prove the moron wrong."   
"I don't trust Xani," Rehteah muttered.  
  
"None of us do, except Clairese. She felt sorry for him for some reason when he showed up here and invited him to stay with us. Why, I don't know, really. Those two are kind of a couple, though neither of them will admit it. They're both harmless though."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Wait. When he showed up here? How...?"  
  
"The same way you did. There was a weird blue light, and then poof! He was there," Kit explained.  
  
Rehteah shuddered. "Do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't mention the word 'poof'."  
  
Kit looked at her, confused, cocking her head slightly to one side. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because there's this one guy on the Council named Poof who gives me the creeps. He's got this really long neck and his head looks like a half-deflated balloon. It just sways back and forth all the time like he's mocking everyone within a ten-mile range of him," Rehteah explained.  
  
Kit laughed. "Yikes. Maybe someone should pop it or something and see what happens," she said.  
  
"I've been tempted, don't think I haven't. Ay ay ay," Rehteah remarked.  
  
A while later, the girls had found what they wanted, including some jewelry. Kit told Rehteah not to worry about the cost, because it wasn't her credit card she was using. She'd stolen Shane's again, and by the time they left the mall, there was nothing left on it.   
  
  
  
Ok, here's my new part. The next part is done by bluefire. R&R please! 


	4. Bluefire

"Woulnn't Shane get mad?" Rehteah asked Kit as she put the bags in the trunk. "If he does," Kit replied. "I don't give a damn." Seeing the shocked reaction on Rehteah's face, she added with a laugh "And yes, my brothers know I talk like that.   
Trust me, though, you'll hear worse swearwords. Arachne dragging someone by his ear to meet his fate,   
for instance."   
Kit closed the trunk and unlocked the car. She then unlocked the other door. Rehteah got in.   
"Oh and please don't sit in the back seat. Come up to the passenger side. I kinda get the feeling that you'll try to carjack me." "You've been carjacked?"   
"Only one stupid attempt made by Xani-butt." Rehteah came up to the front and asked "What happened?" Kit said "It's a funny story, really. See, I was getting in my car, when I saw Xani in the backseat. He held something against my temple.   
I told him to get out of my car, but he wouldn't move." "What did you do?"   
"I floored it. I drove at 200 miles per hour." Rehteah laughed, so Kit added,   
"My car started to bounce in the front as I was reaching 250. I, being my very immature self,   
asked if he was enjoying the ride wiht a smirk. He said 'No. I'm g kill you in about two seconds, brat.' I told him 'I don't think so. This isn't over yet.'" "And then what happened?" Kit heard more laughs from Rehteah, so she said,   
"As my car was reaching 300, I noticed he was turning a shade of green that's not normal,   
no matter which way you look at it, so I told him to get out because I was gonna kick his ass if he puked on the   
upholstry because getting anything out of this fabric   
is virtually impossible.   
He was about to puke to piss me off, but I threw him out of the car and onto the asphalt as I drove out of there like a bat out of hell." "What happened?" Rehteah said, her slender body trembling with laughter.  
"After a few minutes, he called me up on my celly. I said 'Beautiful Queen of the World Kit speaking.'   
I could only imagine the look of disgust he got, before he yelled 'WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK?'   
I told him, calm as anything with an evil laugh, 'Well, that's your problem, now isn't it?' Before I hung up and turned off the phone before he could say anything else. I saw it raining and I heard something, but I shrugged it off. Ping told me that Xan had to walk back and he was soaking wet." Rehteah laughed very hard, to the point of almost knocking over her caffe latte that Kit bought her. "Hey, hey, hey. Be careful with the beverie, will you? I don't want my car smelling like caffe late for Isis knows how long."   
  
  
  
Here's the new part by Bluefire. Next part will be done by me. 


	5. Silverwolfprincess

[A/N: we don't own outlaw star, sailor moon or pokemon either. You'll see why I said that later.]  
  
  
"Sorry about that," Rehteah said, still giggling as Kit pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it," Kit said with a shrug.  
  
Then she turned on the radio and started flipping through the stations until she found one that she liked. She turned up the volume and a moment later, "Bye Bye Bye" came on, full blast. Kit started singing it at the top of her voice, and after a minute or two, Rehteah caught enough of a drift of the song to join in too.  
  
A short time later, they returned to the dorms. Just as they opened the door and walked in, they heard a loud commotion coming from somewhere inside, just down the hall. Exchanging looks, the two girls went to go find out what was going on.  
  
It didn't take long to figure it out. They saw Jin walking towards them, a smug look on his face and looking like he was trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? It sounds like someone's being tortured," Kit said.  
  
Jin shrugged. "If you consider Shane as someone. I mentioned something to Arachne about the incident earlier and she's dealing with him now, I believe," he answered.  
  
Rehteah blushed, but quickly hid it as Arachne walked by, dragging Shane by his ear and cursing at him. The trio stared after them for a moment and then Kit turned to Rehteah, an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Hehe. Come on, the girl's bathroom awaits," she said.  
  
Rehteah raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The girl's bathroom? Dare I ask?"  
  
"Arachne's giving him the old Flush Treatment. Come on."  
  
"Ok, *really* not asking, not encouraging in any way," she said as she followed Kit.  
  
The sight that greeted them once they walked in was more than Rehteah could stand. There was Arachne, holding Shane's head in the toilet and flushing it with the other. Rehteah couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, clutching her sides. Arachne cast a quick glance towards them and grinned at her audience before turning her attention back to tormenting Shane.  
  
Finally she pulled him up by the nape of his neck, digging her long nails painfully into his flesh. His once blonde hair was now dyed a blindingly bright sky blue, courtesy of the 2000 Flushes that had been used in the toilets only hours ago. Rehteah stopped laughing and walked up to him. He started to give her a suggestive wink when she hauled off and slapped him hard across the face, putting all of her Force power behind the blow. Arachne let go of him as Rehteah hit him, and his head made contact with the ceramic toilet with a loud *BANG!* He sat up and glared at Rehteah, holding his sore   
cheek which had now turned beet red with her handprint.  
  
"Serves you right, you stupid bastard!" she snapped, ignoring the shocked looks she got from Kit and Arachne. She didn't exactly look like the type who would swear.  
  
"Why you little..." Shane started when Arachne knocked his head against the toilet seat again to shut him up.  
  
"Ugh, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now. Thank you, Rehteah. Jin told me what he did to you. I'll make sure he leaves you alone," Arachne said.  
  
Rehteah offered a dramatic bow. "Thank you." Then she turned to Kit. "Now, I believe you were saying something about a tape?"   
  
Kit nodded. "Yeah, come on," she said and they left the bathroom.  
  
A couple minutes later they reached Kit's dorm room, where she kept the 'Xani Blackmail Videos' as she had deemed them. She pulled a rather large cardboard box out from her closet and started rummaging through it, muttering to herself under her breath.  
  
"Outlaw Star. Sailor Moon. Pokemon...I have to watch some kids once in a while. No, that's not it. More Outlaw Star. Sailor Moon. Where is that tape?! I know it's here somewhere." She dug deeper until she finally found what she was looking for, somewhere near the bottom of the box. "Aha! Here it is!" she shouted triumphantly, holding up the tape.  
  
Then she popped the tape into the VCR, grabbed the remote and hit 'play' as she sat down.   
  
Moments later, both Rehteah and Kit were cracking up as Xani ran around in circles chasing that black cape of his like it was a tail. Rehteah was practically about to fall off the couch, clutching her sides in pain from laughing so hard.  
  
Just then the door opened, and Xanatos walked in. He scowled when he saw the tape they were watching and turned to Kit.  
  
"Kit, knock it off with that damned video tape already!" he yelled irritably.  
  
Kit looked up at him. "Oh, get off it Xan. Besides, I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it. It was hilarious," she said pointedly.  
  
Poor Rehteah was laughing so hard she could barely move, much less talk. She glanced up after falling on the floor with an expression on her face that was somewhere between extremely amused and wounded. She took one look at Xani's pale cheeks turning bright red and laughed in his face.  
  
This only seemed to make him even more mad, and he cursed at them in Telosian. Kit caught the gist of it, and Rehteah, who practically spoke fluent Telosian, answered in kind. They didn't think it was even possible for him to get any angrier than he already was, but they were proven wrong when he started yelling at them even louder than he already had been.  
  
"Temper, temper Xani," Kit taunted.  
  
"Anger leads to the dark side," Rehteah added in an annoyingly sweet, high-pitched sing-song voice.  
  
"Shut up, you little Spawn of Satan!"  
  
That did it. Rehteah stopped laughing and stood up, drawing herself up to her full height, her ebony wings extended to their full length. Kit had the feeling she knew what was coming.  
  
"Someone better hold me back, because this jackass is gonna lose an eye!" she snarled.  
  
Kit moved to stop her, but it was too late. Rehteah had already launched herself at Xanatos and the fight was on. They shouted at each other in Telosian, and Xani tried to get a good hold on her, but she just took to the air and darted out of his reach, not exactly an easy thing to accomplish in the low-ceilinged room. She came down just low enough to score a direct hit with a sidekick to his face, knocking him down. Then she was on him, punching, kicking, scratching, pulling his black hair and pulling every other fighting technique she knew, including a sharp kick to the groin which caused him to scream shrilly, doubling over in agony as he finally managed to throw her off of him.  
  
By now a crowd had gathered in the room, having heard the commotion and came to see what was going on. They'd witnessed the whole fight, and were laughing hysterically. Jin had fallen over laughing and Rehteah sat next to him, leaning against him. The others couldn't help it, even Clairese was laughing. On one hand, the sight of skinny, quiet, delicate little Rehteah beating the crap out of someone was hysterical, but on the other, that someone happened to be the guy that Clairese was head over heels for. She was somewhere between protective of Xani and amused.  
  
"Man, she worked you over big time. Why don't you just give up and let Clairese lick your wounds?" Ping joked, glancing over at her.  
  
She tried not to blush. "Excuse me?!" she blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
Jin stood up and helped Rehteah to her feet. The two walked out of the room together, he with his arm around her protectively amidst the teasing catcalls of the others. They ignored it.  
  
"Are ok?" Jin asked once they were out of earshot of the others.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, a little tired, but other than that, I'm ok."  
  
"Good. You were pretty incredible back there."  
  
She offered a little bow. "Thanks. But let me guess, you're shocked too?"  
  
Jin blushed, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well...yeah, I guess," he said.  
  
"It's all right. I'm not exactly as delicate as I look, not physically anyway. But then, I probably don't really look like the type to fight with someone like that, do I?"  
  
He hesitated, unsure as to what to say, not wanting to offend her. Finally he said, "Well, no. Not really."  
  
She laughed softly and let him kiss her cheek gently. "Well, you know what they say. It's always the quiet ones."   
  
He nodded. "So I've heard. What started the fight, anyway?"  
  
Rehteah shrugged. "He called me Spawn of Satan. It hit close to the mark and so I decided to teach him a lesson," she said casually.  
  
"It looked like you worked him over pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, but...hey. I just got an idea. Do you have any brownie mix?" she asked, a playful smirk creeping onto her face.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jin asked.  
  
"Good. I'll need either some black food coloring or ex-lax if you have any around here," she replied.  
  
Jin raised an eyebrow. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, if it involves getting even with Xani by giving him some brownies with food coloring or ex-lax in them."  
  
"What will the food coloring do to him?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much except make his teeth black for who knows how long," she laughed.  
  
"You should do both," Jin suggested.  
  
"Heehee, I should. Look out Xan, you're in for it now," Rehteah said as she and Jin headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Cleo, James and the other two Anicatos were there. Rehteah quickly explained her idea to them and they agreed to help. Cleo suggested the banana peel and soapy water on the floor by the bathroom idea.  
  
"When he comes out, throw the banana peel on the floor right in front of him and he'll be down on the ground. Then, when he tries to stand up, he'll slip again and say hello to the wall and floor...*again*."  
  
Rehteah nodded, by now laughing hysterically at the mental image. "Oh that's classic. I love it!"  
  
She sent Ping to get the ex-lax and food coloring while Cleo went to set up the bathroom booby trap. Rehteah grinned evilly as she and the others set about making the brownies. Ping and Cleo returned just as she finished the batter. Ping handed her the ex-lax and food coloring and she poured them into the mixture and slipped it into the oven.  
  
"Let the sparks fly," she remarked, brushing the flour off her clothes.  
  
When the brownies were done, she put some on a plate and headed towards Xani's room, the others following her. "Do you think he'll go for it?" Rehteah asked.  
  
"Yeah, the poor unsuspecting dumb guy will fall for it hook, line, and sinker," James pointed out. "He's too much of a moron to know what we did until it's too late."  
  
Kit snickered. "No kidding. I hate to say it, but we're going to have to stay out of sight until after she gives them to him."  
  
The others agreed, although reluctantly, and concealed themselves whilst Rehteah knocked on Xani's door. He opened it a moment later and stared at her with an irritated expression on his face. She barely managed to supress a shudder as those blue eyes bored into her.  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
She handed him the brownies. "Here, this is for you."  
  
He looked at the plate suspiciously, then back at Rehteah. "What's this?"  
  
She shrugged. "I decided to call a truce," she answered, holding back the laugh that threatened to burst forth from her.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged again, giving him a flirtatious wink. "I realized I was being too judgemental and that I should give you a chance first," she said, softening her voice.  
  
*Damn, she's good. If that performance of hers wouldn't win an academy award, I don't know what would.* Kit thought. *Beat that, Nicole Kidman*  
  
Meanwhile, Xani was falling for the ruse, hook, line and sinker. He smirked. "Well, it's about time you realized how wonderful I am," he said smugly.  
  
Rehteah nearly choked on the laugh that was coming dangerously close to coming out. "Umm, yes. Yes, of course. Well, enjoy. I must be going," she said and walked off.  
  
She joined the others a minute later. They were trying hard not to laugh, lest they be discovered.  
  
"He fell for it?" Cleo asked.  
  
Rehteah gave a dramatic bow. "Of course he did. I had him wrapped around my little finger. In fact, he should come tearing out that door in about 5...4...3...2...1."  
  
Sure enough, no sooner did she get the words out than the door to Xani's room burst open and he came flying out, looking a little green around the gills. The others watched as he rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. A loud but muffled *PFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!!!!* came from the general direction of the room, and Rehteah and the others howled with laughter, unable to hold it back anymore.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there anytime soon if I were you," James snickered.  
  
"No kidding! Oh, this is too much! HAHAHAHAHAHA...no wait...HAHAHAHA!!! This is killing meeeeeee!!" Rehteah choked, doubled over and leaning on Jin to keep herself from falling over onto the floor.  
  
"Yeah, he'll probably try to kill you after he figures out what happened. Like it'll actually work, though," Cleo said sarcastically.  
  
Ping spoke up. "Ok, get ready for phase two," he said.  
  
Rehteah nodded and took the peel off of a banana, tossing it casually over her shoulder and watching with glee as it landed on the floor just as Xanatos came out, looking a little better, but not much, and slipped on it, landing on the floor on his butt.  
  
Muttering darkly under his breath about murdering a certain red-head with black wings in her sleep, he tried to stand up. But Cleo had executed her part of the plan well, and Xani slipped again, this time flying headfirst into the wall.   
  
"Look at all the pretty stars. Gh'night ever'body!" he mumbled almost incoherently, his voice slurred a bit from the impact. Then he passed out.  
  
"Direct hit!" James and Kit cheered at the same time.  
  
Again, Rehteah offered a bow. "Thank you, but part of the credit goes to Cleo here," she said. Then she glanced over at Xani. "And look how the mighty hath fallen."  
  
Jin nodded. "Of course you realize, he's going to be pretty furious when he wakes up."  
  
"I know. So I'm wondering if it would really make all that much of a difference if we locked him outside and left him on a mattress on the lake," she deadpanned.  
  
The others stared at her in shock. Her innocent look only served to set off their snickering again. "Ok, so now you see that right there? That was messed up," Cleo joked.  
  
Rehteah shrugged. "What? I saw it in a holovid once," she explained, spreading her arms in a helpless gesture.  
  
"A what?" Kit asked.  
  
"A movie," she answered.  
  
"Oh, ok. Go for it."  
  
"Right. Someone get a mattress out to the lake, and I'll meet you out there."  
  
James went to get the mattress out of Xani's room and the others headed outside. Jin and Rehteah walked over to Xani. She nudged him in the side with the toe of her shoe. No response.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Jin asked.  
  
Rehteah nodded. "Yes, trust me dear," she muttered, picking up Xani's limp form. Then she and Jin headed outside where the others waited and dropped her burden unceremoniously on the mattress. He didn't even wake up.  
  
"Geez, he must have really hit that wall hard," Ping remarked.  
  
"Yup," Rehteah smirked as they set him adrift on the lake and went back inside the house. "Watch this," she said once they were inside and the door was locked.  
  
The others stared out the window as Rehteah gave the mattress a small Force shove and Xani fell into the cold water. He came back up a moment later, spluttering and yelling something that they didn't quite catch. They laughed hysterically at his misfortune.  
  
"A HAHAHAHAHA!...No, wait...HAHAHAHAHA!...Oh that's too much! This is killing meeee!" Kit choked, barely able to talk for laughing so hard.  
  
"Now *that* was funny!" Rehteah commented.  
  
  
  
Here's my new part. The next part is done by Bluefire. Hehehe, Rehteah's a vindictive lil thing, isn't she? LOL! R&R! And yeah, I actually did see that bit about leaving someone outside on a mattress on the lake whilst they're sleeping in a movie, though I can't think of the name of it. 


	6. Bluefire

"Tell me about it." Cleo told her.   
The group heard a pounding on the door. "I think that's Xani-butt and he wants in." Ping said.   
"Eh. Ignore him." Rehteah said. "We have to at least go to the door and see the delightful results." Kit told her.  
  
The group made it to the door where Xanotos was knocking on it rather loud and hard. The sight that greeted them would be enough to knock the group on the floor laughing. There was Xanotots with a clump of seaweed on his head, looking like a soaked rat and shivering like jello.   
"Hello, Xani-butt." Kit purred. "Enjoying the great outdoors?" Rehteah asked. "NO! I'm going to kill you all when I get in here!" "Well, we just won't let you in, now will we?" James said. "I'm going to kill you all anyway."   
Cleo stepped back and changed into a spitting image of Xanotos with a black knee-length dress, black leather gloves, purple tights and black knee-high boots with a four-inch heel.   
Cleo had a clump of seaweed on her head and sounded exactly like the real Xanotos when she said "I'm going to kill you all when I get in here! Now, let me in!"   
"No. You'll kill us all." Kit replied to Cleo. "I'm going to kill you all anyway."   
"CLEO! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" The real Xanotos yelled. "Well, why are we laughing, then?" Jin asked him smugly.   
Poor Cleo was laughing so hard she could not keep the shape much longer and changed back into herself.   
"Good niiiiiiight." The girls said in an annoying singsong voice in unison as Cleo shut the blinds.  
  
"Rehteah, if you are going to hang with us, you should know a bit of us." Jin said. "Cleo here can make herself look like a spitting image of anyone or anything she wants.   
This is just her public appearance." "Yeah." Kit said in aggreement. "Though she sometimes changes into Shane wearing what she's wearing now." Kit laughed then and said "It's hilarious."   
"Would you like me to do it?" Cleo asked. "Must you ask?" Rehteah said. Jin explained in Othertongue what happened to Cleo. "Why would you want me to do that, then?"   
"Because I want to see what the guy looks like in a dress." Cleo shurgged and turned into a spitting image of Shane except- "Shane's hair is blingingly bright sky blue now, Cleo." Cleo nodded and turned her hair sky blue. The group laughed and Rehteah asked Cleo to pose for a camera she found.  
  
  
  
Ok, there's the new part by Bluefire. It's all we have for now, so I have no idea who's gonna come up with the new part. 


End file.
